crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Society
The 'Secret Society' was an organization that used either their powers granted by the Metagene or great technology for means of malevolence. The Society were the first to use the term "supervillains" after the formation of the Justice League, though they stayed in secrecy for several years. The Society became opposed to the Justice League of America, going so far as to blatantly wage war with the organization. The Secret Society was arguably the most influential and largest Supervillain force existing in the world. This was largely due to it's high amount of members following the arrival of the Crime Syndicate. However, even previous to the arrival of the Syndicate the Society was still the most influential. This was mostly due to the efforts to turn public opinion against the Justice League. History Shortly after the Parademon Invasion of Earth, Anthony Ivo met up with the Outsider to discuss the rise of Metahuman activity in the world and how the people referred to them as supervillains. Ivo later faked his own death to devote full time work to the Society. Though the Society the two had formed stayed in secret for several years, it was in 2013 that they would finally become active and begin recruiting members. The Society's leader got his manor and Ivo managed to give it the ability to "change it's location" after kidnapping Chronos. However, after they were infiltrated by Oliver Queen, posing as Dark Hunter, the newly activated Justice League of America's first priority became to take down the Society. The Society waged war with the JLA when the newly activated League infiltrated their Manor. Though the Outsider escaped, Ivo and his subordinates were captured. Despite their loss, the Society continued their war with the JLA, manipulating them into starting the Trinity War agains the Justice League and the Justice League Dark as well as planting a mole on the Justice League. While the Trinity War occured, the Outsider recruited Giganta and Vandal Savage to capture Pandora. At the end of the Trinity War, the Outsider managed to use the box to bring in the Society's true masters to Earth Prime, the Crime Syndicate, an even more dangerous force than the Society. The arrival of the Crime Syndicate turned the masses of supervillains to the side of the Secret Society. Their ranks flooded and the villains literally became the leaders of Earth Prime. However, not all villains joined the Secret Society, most notably the most dangerous one, Lex Luthor. The Secret Society's main purpose was simply to cause chaos and evil over Earth Prime. Therefore, it did not matter to them when Bane and Scarecrow waged civil war within their ranks for control of Gotham City. Members * Outsider: Leader and Co-Founder of the Society. * Anthony Ivo: Co-Founder of the Society, his paranoia drove him into villainy. * Vandal Savage: An enemy of Pandora. * Giganta: An enemy of Pandora. * Scarecrow: An enemy of the Batman. * Signalman: An enemy of the Batman. * Copperhead: An enemy of the Batman. * Bane: An enemy of the Batman. * Black Mask: An enemy of the Batman. * Deadshot: An enemy of the Batman. * Doctor Phosphorous: An enemy of the Batman. * Penguin: An enemy of the Batman. * Emperor Blackgate: An enemy of the Batman. * Flamingo: An enemy of the Batman. * Harley Quinn: An enemy of the Batman. * Hugo Strange: An enemy of the Batman. * Killer Croc: An enemy of the Batman. * Mad Hatter: An enemy of the Batman. * Man-Bat: An enemy of the Batman. * Tommy Merlyn: An enemy of the Batman. * Mr. Freeze: An enemy of the Batman. * Victor Zsasz: An enemy of the Batman. * Poison Ivy: An enemy of the Batman. * Professor Pyg: An enemy of the Batman. * Riddler: An enemy of the Batman. * Tweedle Dum: An enemy of the Batman. * Tweedle Dee: An enemy of the Batman. * Dollmaker: An enemy of the Batman. * Dollhouse: An enemy of the Batman. * White Rabbit: An enemy of the Batman. * Metallo: An enemy of Superman. * Parasite: An enemy of Superman. * Cheetah: An enemy of Wonder Woman. * Hector Hammond: An enemy of the Green Lantern. * Blockbuster: An enemy of Hawkman. * Shadow Thief: An enemy of Hawkman. * Plastique: An enemy of Firestorm. * Black Manta: An enemy of Aquaman. * Captain Boomerang: An enemy of the Flash. * Grodd: An enemy of the Flash. * Glider: An enemy of the Flash. * Prankster: An enemy of Nightwing. * Plastique: An enemy of Madame Xanadu. * Killer Frost: An enemy of Firestorm. * Typhoon: An enemy of Firestorm. * Despero: An enemy of the Justice League. * Royal Flush Gang: Enemies of the Justice League. * Starro the Conquerer: An enemy of the 'Justice League'. * Felix Faust: An enemy of the Justice League Dark. Miscellanius * Shaggy Man: A creation of Anthony Ivo. * Amazo: A creation of Anthony Ivo. Former * Two-Face: An enemy of the Batman, quit due to idelogical differences. * Black Adam: Joined only to witness the Crime Syndicate. Deceased * Monocle Category:Teams